Just One Sip
by Alive At Last
Summary: My second story, be nice. Pony is on a overnight school trip and Soda is at Steve's. TwoBit decides to take Darry out to Bucks for the night. But TwoBit made a wrong decision: gave Darry one sip. T for cussing and alcohol [OneShot]


Darry gets drunk one night and he's a handful!

_

* * *

_

_Just one sip._

_Just one sip set it over the edge._

_Just one sip set Darry over the edge._

_Two-Bit kept offering and offering a swig of beer from his bottle. Darry kept denying and denying the swig. But sooner or later, the bottle made it's way to the entrance of Darry's mouth. _

-- -- -- rawr! goes the dinosaur!-- -- --

"Two-Bit, I will not drink any beer!" Darry said for the final time. He had no clue how Two-Bit got him down at Buck's in the first place. It was crawling with horny girls and horny guys and a horny Buck. But being in the back room and sitting on a couch with Two-Bit and a few other guy snot wanting to pick anyone up was okay. The music, Hank Williams, could be heard nicely. Nicely as in not at all. There was at least twenty, thirty bottles scattered on the table and Two-Bit was a drunk mess.

"Darry, pwease?" Two-Bit begged in a whiny voice, swishing the contents of the dark bottle under the older greasers nose, "Just one?"

"No, Two-Bit, I have brothers I worry about!"

"They're ain't at yer house tonight! Pone is on an overnight school trip and Sodie is with Stevie like humping rabbits!" he scoffed, throwing his head back in laughter. The other guys, except Darry, joined him. Darry was furious that Two-Bit would even think Soda and Steve were... intimate.

"They are not, and you know so, Keith Ma–." But because he mouth was wide open, saying 'Matthews', Two-Bit pressed the mouth of the bottle to the entrance of Darry's lips and poured. The liquid trickled down Darry's throat, then he swallowed. After his face shaped it's self oddly, it had a look of contentment on it.

"Better, Dar-Bear?" asked a drunk greaser of whom Darry has never seen. But none the less, he nodded and took a half-full bottle from the table. Then, he took a large gulp, not some innocent swig. Two-Bit cheered, encouraging the other greaser kids. He topped the bottle and laid it down on the table. Then, his hand slithered and grabbed another. This kept a steady pace until Darry was drunk and happy. It had been three years since his last sip of beer and seven years since the last time he was drunk like this. Poor Darry, the beer hit him hard in the morning, it always did. But it wasn't morning yet, it was just the dawn of night and he had all night to spend drunk. He hiccuped with a drunken grin on his face. Once again, the others jeered. Buck came around with a round of shots. He said free of charge for finally getting stuck up Dar drunk. They all took one, even Darry, cheered, and threw them back. Once he starts, he cant stop. But Two-Bit liked that about him. When pool ol' Dar was thirteen, Two-Bit was eleven, and he had seen Darry drunk. As a matter of fact, Darry got Two-Bit drunk that night too. It was weird, but oddly awesome, as Two-Bit had put it.

"Dar, ain't that enough?" Two-Bit asked. He watched Darry down his sixteenth shot. He the guy had already downed those fifteen half-empty bottles. Two-Bit hadn't had a shot, or swig by that matter, since Darry's second shot. He was sobering up.

"Leave meh beh, Twoobie," Darry slurred, bringing another shot to his lips. Two-Bit caught the hand and wrenched the shot from him.

"C'mon, man, let's get you home," Two-Bit said, slinging a limp arm around his shoulder and putting his own arm around the older man's waist. Darry giggled drunkenly.

"Don tuch meh der, mahn," he said. Two-Bit rolled his eyes and lifted him from the couch. As he headed for the door, he spotted Dallas coming in. Two-Bit searched Darry's pocket for his keys and once he found them, he waved Dally over.

"Dal, Dar is drunk as a log, and as heavy as one, and I'm still drunk a bit, mind driving us to his house?" he asked. Dally waved a hand in front of Darry's face. Darry's eyes were lagging.

"Damn, how'd you get Superman to drink?"

"Long story for another day," Two-Bit rolled his eyes and adjusted his grip on Darry, who giggled again, "Either take us home or keep him with you all night, your choice."

"I don't want a drunk Darry, acting gay, all night with me. I'll take ya'll to his house," he agreed, helping Two-Bit with Darry out the door. They basically threw Darry in the back seat and got in the front. Dally started the car and backed out. Once on the road, he looked at Two-Bit, smiling, "Wow, you got Darry drunk!" he congratulated, "I gotta give you that, man," he said, looking back to the road.

"Thanks, I guess," Two-Bit replied, looking at Darry in the back seat. He was singing to himself some Henry VIII song.

"Second versh, shame as deh firsht. I'm 'Enry VIII, I yam, 'Enry VIII, I yam, I yam, I gots married to da widaw next doorf, shesh baan married sheven 'imes befor. An erey onee wa-sh a 'Enry, 'ENRY! Sheh wouln't ave a 'Ille or 'Am, NO SHIR! I'm 'er eifh ol' mahn, I'm 'Enry, 'Enry VIII, I yam, I yam, 'Enry VIII, I yam!!" he sang in a drunken voice and slur, then he continued, "Second versh–." but Dally and Two-Bit zoned him out. They got to the house and Dally stopped. Two-Bit hopped out and grabbed his singing, drunk friend. "An erey onee wa-sh a 'Enry, 'ENRY! Sheh–."

"Darry, stop singing!" Two-Bit said as Dally drove off with the truck. He'd bring it back in the morning.

"Niney nine bottles ofh beer on de wal, niney nine bottles ofh beer!"

"Darry!"

"Sowie," he apologized. Two-Bit had to hide a laugh. Seeing Darry drunk and him sober was a first. He led Darry into the house and shut the door behind them. He felt Darry go limp and Two-Bit knew he passed out. Two-Bit had to drag Darry to his room. Once there, he pulled off Darry's coat, then shirt and shoes. He took off his jeans too and slung them all into a pile. Now, since Darry was only in boxers and socks, Two-Bit pulled the covers over him and smiled.

"Finally!" he yelped, happily, "He's asleep!" Then he fell over, on top of Darry, and fell asleep himself.

–x-X-x–

"WAKE UP LAZY ASSES!" Two-Bit shot up and only succeeded in falling off of the bed. When he regained vision, he saw Dally towering over him, "Mornin', Lazy Ass Number One."

"Mornin' Dal," Two-Bit greeted, rubbing his temple, "Soda not here?"

"Naw, still at Steve's. Guess what you get to do?"

"What?"

"You get to wake up Lazy Ass Number Two." and he pointed to Darry who was still asleep on the bed. Two-Bit rolled his eyes, then grinned. When he got up, he rubbed his head.

"Damn, he might have a hangover when he wakes, cause I got a little one," Two-Bit whined.

"You got him drunk, Two-Bit!"

"I gave him only a sip!" he protested, "But I got an idea to bug him."

"I'm listening."

"Remember in the car? He was singing I'm Henry VIII and it was damn annoying?"

"Yeah," Dally said, also grinning, "I think I'm understanding."

"Yeah, how annoying would it be with a hangover?"

"You're an evil dick, Two-Bit Matthews."

"Thank you," Two-Bit said, bowing. He went to the kitchen fast and filled a glass of water. He came back and threw the water on the sleeping Darry. Darry shot up, yelped, and laid back down.

"Mornin' Lazy Ass Number Two!" Dally greeted. Darry rubbed his temples hurriedly. The hangover was getting to him horribly.

"Shit..." he whined, "What happened last night?"

"You got drunk for the first time in seven years, buddy boy!" Dally and Two-Bit screamed. Darry flinched, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't scream."

"Fine... but can we sing?"

"What?" Darry asked as Two-Bit and Dally exchanged looks before breaking into song,

"I'm Henry VIII, I am, Henry VIII, I am, I am, I got married to the widow next door, she's been married seven times before. An every one was a Henry, HENRY! She wouldn't have a Wille or Sam, NO SIR! I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry, Henry VIII, I am, I am, Henry VIII, I am!!"

"Don't sing, damn it!" Darry barked softly.

"SECOND VERSE, SAME AS THE FIRST!"

"AAHHH!!"

-- -- -- rawr! goes the dinosaur!-- -- --

revenge is such a bitch!

* * *

Review please? SECOND STORY!


End file.
